


Serendipity

by GreyHaven, YumeArashi



Series: Duke Verrano AU [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon compliant - Duke's past, Drug Induced Hallucinations, Drug Use, Duke gets all the hugs, Duke needs all the hugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Gloria is awesome, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: When a nineteen year old Duke has a bad acid trip, he's taken into the ER where he meets Gloria.  Gloria sees something of herself in the scrawny teenager and offers him a place to stay so he can get back on track.Forms part of the backstory toThe Way To A Man's Heartbut works well enough as a standalone.





	Serendipity

Two hours after he’d popped the acid tab, Duke was having the worst experience of his life.  The walls were breathing. In and out. Like the building was alive. If that wasn’t bad enough, the swirly patterned carpet had opened up into a fiery portal to hell from which red eyed demons were slowly emerging, clawing their way out of the flames to drag him down with them.

He backed away, his heart pounding in his chest, slowly feeling his way around the room with shaking hands.  When he found the doorway, he turned and ran.

Outside was no better.  Orange street lights, reflected by puddles, became the same fiery portal from the motel.  Every strip of damp tarmac became fingers reaching for him. Wherever he turned, they were there.  No escape.

A tree, lurking in the shadows, turned into his father and Duke  _ knew,  _ without so much as a hint of doubt.  He was dead. His father had come to get him; to take him down to hell where Duke would never be free again.  He ran, blindly  _ ran,  _ heading for the highest point he could find, getting as far away from the fiery portals as he possibly could.  And he climbed. He had no idea where he was or where he was going but he climbed. Higher and higher until the air was clear and the portals were far beneath him, only tiny specks on the road below.

“Ha!” he shouted.  “Fuck you! Can’t get me up here, can you Dad?”

There was no answer, just the distant wail of sirens but Duke carried on raging just the same.  He shouted obscenities and declarations of hatred and called his father every name under the sun and when the paramedics and cops arrived, they all wore his father’s face.  

He fought and struggled and screamed until he was hoarse and then one of the paramedics stabbed him and the world went black.

*

“Male, late teens, no ID,” Noelle said as she wheeled a gurney containing a semi-conscious Duke into the ER.  “Found on the roof of the Teagues Corp building. Security guard there called us. Heart rate 120, BP 142/93, temp 101.3 and rising.  He was definitely hallucinating, screaming at us that we’re dead and he wasn’t coming with us but 2mg of Ativan and he was quiet as a lamb.  He’s just coming round now.”

Gloria looked at the kid and sighed. "Well kid? On a scale of one to Shit Mountain, how d'you feel?"

Duke mumbled something incoherent.

"I'd ask if you had a good trip, but I think it's pretty clear the answer is no."

Duke managed to open his eyes, scurrying backwards on the gurney as soon as he saw Gloria.  "Stay the hell away from me."

"Whoever or whatever you think I am, kid, the acid's lying to you. No one here but a cranky old lady who got dragged out of bed for this shit."

"So you say.  How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't. And frankly I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not."

"Then you won't give a damn if I leave," Duke said, trying to get off the gurney and onto his feet.

"Your logic is crap, but go ahead, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out," Gloria told him, knowing full well he'd be in no shape to even sit up, much less walk out.

"Good," Duke said, surprising Gloria by getting to his feet - albeit with slightly less than his usual nimbleness.

Gloria watched, ready to stop him if necessary but waiting first, not wanting to reinforce his paranoia.

Duke stumbled out of the cubicle, getting himself caught in the curtain at the last minute.  He turned wildly, clawing and punching at it. "Get them off me! Get the fucking snakes off me!"

Gloria sighed and detached him, in the process giving him a subtle shove that knocked him back in bed.

"Oh.  You again.  I don't like you."

"You're not exactly Prince Charming yourself."

"Guess not," Duke mumbled.  "Where the fuck am I, anyway."

"Hospital. You're having a bad acid trip, if you care."

Duke groaned.  "That explains why I don't like you.  I don't  _ like _ hospitals.  Or anyone in them."

"You're welcome," she snorted.

"So I can leave?"

"Kid, you lost a fight to a curtain. Keep your idiot ass in bed. If you didn't want to be here, you shouldn't have dropped acid."

"You're keeping me here?"

"Rather you stay willingly, but I'm not about to let you go walk into traffic."

"I'm a prisoner?"

"No kid, you're an idiot. And an inpatient."

"I'm a prisoner  _ and  _ being insulted.  And I thought tonight couldn't get any worse."

"I should've held onto that line about 'if you didn't want this then you shouldn't have done acid'."

“How do you know I’ve done acid?” Duke asked, his eyes narrowed.

Gloria rolled her eyes. "Gosh kid, I just can't imagine. Couldn't have had anything to do with all the screaming about snakes and dead people. Must be my amazing medical intuition."

"Or you've been spying on me."

"If I had a week I couldn't list all the better things I have to do with my time. Like watching paint dry."

"Why are you being so horrible to me?  What are you going to do to me?"

"This may come as a shock to you, but the grand plan is to take good care of you. Terrifying, I know."

“You’re just saying that.  I don’t want to be here,” Duke said quietly, curling himself up as small as possible.

Gloria's face softened, and she patted him gently on the shoulder. "I know, kid. You thirsty?"

Duke nodded.

Gloria handed him a cup of water, hoping he'd drink peacefully.

Duke took it but stared at it suspiciously.  "What have you put in it?"

"Water. Nothing else."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Boring stuff, I know, but there's no wet bar in this place, sorry."

Duke nodded and took a sip, only to immediately spit it out again.  "You said this was water!"

"Which it is, which you would know if you weren't hallucinating." She sighed

"It's blood!" Duke threw the cup across the cubicle.  "What are you? A fucking vampire? Trying to turn me?"

Gloria had to try hard not to laugh. "Never thought I'd be mistaken for Tom Cruise in a fancy wig."

"Fine, go ahead and laugh at me, try to cover up but I know the truth."

"How much acid did you even do? And what on God's green earth made you think it was a good idea?"

"One tab.  I think. Wanted to be happy."

Gloria sighed. "And are you?"

"...No."

"Gonna skip the drugs next time, then?"

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?"

"Someone who's done drugs and knows they don't help shit."

Duke tilted his head to one side.  "You're just saying that."

"Kid, I was a combat medic in 'Nam. You think I didn't try everything under the damn sun to knock those memories out of my head?"

Duke studied her thoughtfully for a minute.  "Can I have another glass of water?"

Gloria poured him another.

Duke actually drank it this time and tried - very carefully, given his lack of coordination - to put the empty cup down on the side table.  It clattered to the floor and he recoiled in terror. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay kid. It's just a cup. I promise it didn't turn into a monster or anything."

"Did I break it?" Duke said in a small voice.

"Nope. They're plastic and tough as nails. Nothing short of an anvil dropping on them is gonna break those suckers."

Duke curled up into a ball again, nodding.

Gloria reached out to stroke his hair carefully.

Duke flinched away.  "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry, kid." Gloria backed off.

Duke watched her and flicked his hand.  "Further."

Gloria walked across the room.

"Better," Duke said, uncurling himself slightly.

Gloria busied herself with some medical equipment.

"What's that for?" Duke cried out, panicked.

Patiently, Gloria explained each piece of equipment on the counter.

"No, I meant...what are you going to do to me with it?  I don't...I don't want any of this."

"I'm not doing anything to you with it, I'm cleaning it."

Duke relaxed slightly.  "Sorry."

"It's okay, kid. Acid's a bitch that way."

“‘S’not the acid.  I’m just a horrible person,” Duke said morosely.

Gloria sighed.  "Why d'you say that, kid?"

Duke closed his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill from them and shook his head. “Just am.”

"You look like you need a hug, kid.  They're on offer, if you decide you want one."

Duke mumbled something unintelligible and nodded.

Gloria slowly and cautiously went over to wrap her arms around him.

Duke threw his arms around her, clinging and sniffling into her shoulder.

Gloria held him and let him cry, rocking him slightly.

Slowly, Duke quietened and relaxed, letting himself be held and comforted.

"Better?" Gloria asked quietly.  

“Yes,” Duke said in a tiny voice.

"You wanna talk about all this?"

"No."

"You wanna talk about what you're gonna go do once you get out of here?"

"...Not really."

"No fun plans?"

"No."

Gloria's eyes narrowed.  "Safe place to go home to?"

Duke shook his head.

"That why you're doing drugs?"

Duke shrugged.

Gloria dug in her pocket and pulled out a key.  "Well now you've got somewhere to go."

"I...what?"

"Address is on the keychain.  Stay as long as you need somewhere safe."

Duke stared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"You're a kid.  Kids shouldn't be without a safe place to go."

"I'm nineteen, not a kid anymore."

“To a crusty old bat like me, you're a kid."

"I'm a drugged up asshole from the streets, why the fuck would you want to help me?"

"Drugged yeah, no signs of asshole yet.  Besides, no kids should need drugs to feel happy."

"No, I meant...what's in it for you? What do you want from me in return for letting me stay for a night? Not like I can pay you or anything."

“No, really?  Here I thought you were Richie rich." Gloria rolled her eyes. "I get to know I didn't throw a kid to the wolves."

"And that's all you want? Nothing...else?"

"Kid, I just threw up in my mouth a little at what you're implying."

Duke visibly relaxed. "I think you might be an angel," he said, reaching out to touch the nonexistent halo that had appeared above her head.

"That's the drugs." Gloria chuckled.

"Yeah." Duke sighed as he flopped back onto the bed.

"Think you can get some rest?"

"Maybe."

"Give it a shot.  You'll feel better once this has worn off."

Duke nodded. "Couldn't feel much worse," he joked weakly.

"Yeah, acid's a bitch.  But I'll stick around to keep an eye on you."

"You won't leave me?"

"Not going anywhere.  Sing you to sleep if you like, even."

"Don't want to sleep, just rest. Not think."

Gloria nodded.  "Fair enough."

"You'll still stay?"

"I'll still stay."

"Thanks, doc."

"You're welcome, kiddo.  Feel better."

"Thanks," Duke mumbled again, settling down to rest, the key Gloria had given him clutched in his hand.

Once Gloria was happy that Duke was over the worst of it and wasn't going to do anything stupid, she packed him off in a cab to go back to her house, along with strict instructions to rest and not to get any silly ideas. Duke, still somewhat overwhelmed that someone was being kind to him, had readily agreed that all he was going to do was go there and sleep.

He woke to bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains and was momentarily disoriented by waking up in a warm, comfortable bed. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him and he groaned and pulled the covers back over his head with the intention of hibernating until he could forget the sheer embarrassment of being wheeled into the ER on a bad acid trip.

Before long, the smell of something cooking reached him and he slowly emerged.

He hadn't been in a state to take in his surroundings the previous night. The room was small but cosy, far too frilly for his liking but he wasn't about to complain about having had a roof over his head for the night. His clothes seemed to have disappeared, replaced by a set of flannel pyjamas and a soft, fleecy dressing gown. He pulled them on and went downstairs to hover awkwardly in the kitchen doorway.

“Uh, hi,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Morning kid." Gloria yawned. "Hungry? Made enough food for an army."

"Yeah, I...thanks."

"Good, I hate leftovers. Pull up a chair, grab a plate, go nuts."

"Thank you," Duke said politely, helping himself to a small plate of bacon and eggs.

Gloria took the serving utensils and pulled Duke's plate high, adding some waffles on top for good measure.

Duke's eyes went wide and he started to devour everything on his plate ravenously.

"Slow down, slow down, you don't want to puke. It's not going anywhere."

Duke swallowed his mouthful.  "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, kid. Just don't want you hurting yourself."

Duke nodded and continued eating, more slowly this time.

"Better. Don't forget to drink, acid leaves you dehydrated."

"Please may I have a glass of water?"

"’Course, kid. Nice manners. Got juice and milk too, if you want."

"Some juice would be good, please."

Gloria nodded and poured him a glass, leaving the jug on the table next to him.

"Thank you." Duke drained all of the glass in one long gulp and hesitantly reached for the jug.

Gloria nodded encouragingly.

Duke poured himself another glass and drank it, running the back of his hand over his lips when he'd finished.

"That help you feel better?"

Duke nodded.  "Yes, thank you."

"Good. You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Where're my clothes?"

"In the dryer. I threw 'em in the wash."

"Thank you," Duke said quietly.

"No problem. Figured you'd want a shower, and no one wants to put dirty clothes on a clean body."

"Would that be ok?  To have a shower I mean?"

"Course. I already set out towels and stuff. You're gonna come out smelling like an old lady, though, I don't have any other bath products but mine."

Duke managed a small smile.  "Probably a better smell than 'street kid'."

"Can't help what you don't have, kid. No fault to you."

Duke finished his food and put his knife and fork down neatly on the plate.  "What's your name?"

"Gloria. What're you going by?"

"Duke."

"Nice to meet you, Duke. I said this last night but just to remind you, this wasn’t a one-night crash, that key is yours as long as you need a place."

"Thank you," Duke said, very quietly.

"You deserve a chance, kid. You should know that.”

Duke shook his head.

"You do. Know how I know? It's ‘cause everyone does."

"Not everyone.  Not me."

"Kid, you're still a teenager. Forgive me if I doubt you've gone and done shit like murdering and eating babies

Duke let out a surprised laugh.  "No, no I haven't done that or anything like it."

"So. You haven't done anything unforgivable. You deserve a chance."

“You really think so?” Duke said quietly, hardly daring to let himself hope that she might be right.

"Kid, I know so," Gloria said firmly.

Duke’s answering smile was small but genuine and he quickly gathered up the dishes ready to wash up.

"Thanks, kiddo. These old bones appreciate the help. Sure you're feeling up to it, though? No lingering cruddiness?"

"I'm fine.  Were you - did you work all night?"

"Nah. I was just on call. Soon's I finished my paperwork I headed home."

Duke nodded and started washing up.  "Glad you were on call last night," he said quietly.

"Glad I was too, kid. You don't have to talk about how you ended up in my ER - not now, or ever - but if you do want to talk, I'll listen."

"Not much to say.  Bad acid trip, that's all."

"Okay." Gloria opened a newspaper, making it clear she wasn't going to push.

"You - you said Vietnam, right?"

"Yeah. Signed up fresh out of med school. Dumbest fucking idea I ever had."

Duke nodded, his back still to Gloria as he carried on washing up.  "And, uh. You mentioned drugs?"

"Yeah. I tried shit no one's ever heard of nowadays. Hell, I tried stuff that didn't even have a name. Cooked up by a med-school dropout friend of mine with a talent for chemistry. Second dumbest idea I ever had."

"Didn't go well?" Duke cast a tiny, cautious smile over his shoulder.

"Let's just say you're not the only dumbass kid whose drug use ended them up in the ER."

"You - seriously?"

"Oh yeah. We poisoned the crap out of ourselves. Those poor bastard doctors were trying to get Jim to tell them what the hell he'd made, but Jim was tripping balls so bad that you looked downright rational last night by comparison."

"Kinda nice to know I'm not the worst you've seen."

"Oh trust me, you don't even register on that scale. You're just a normal kid in a bad spot. Once you find your feet, you'll be fine."

Duke nodded doubtfully. "You still use anything? Drugs, I mean."

"Just pot. It's nice once in a while. But trust someone who's been there - drugs don't make a bad life better. They wear off and then you're right back where you were, only worse off."

"Would you - could you...help me?  I don't think I'm addicted or anything but..."

"If I can't help you myself, I'll find you the help you need. What help are you looking for?"

Duke stacked the last dish in the draining board and dried his hands.  "Don't really know," he said helplessly. 

"Well, no one says you need to decide right away. Maybe take some time with a roof over your head and food in your belly and see if that helps you sort out what you're looking for."

"You're sure you don't mind me staying?  I promise I'm not gonna run off with your best silver or anything."

Gloria snorted. "Do I look like the kind of pretentious old bag that has best silver? Or good jewelry? My TV still has the two dials on it for VHF and UHF. Hell, someone once stole my car and then returned the piece of shit."

Duke laughed.  "I did that once.  Stole a car that was so awful I ditched it half a block away."

"Yeah, most of the time if a car's unlocked, it's because it's not worth guarding."

"...It wasn't unlocked.  Still a piece of shit though."

"More fool them. But yes, I'm very sure I don't mind you staying."

"Thanks," Duke said quietly.  "There a bus or anything I can catch to get across town?"

"Yeah, it's about a ten minute walk out to the main road, there's a bus stop there. And I can give you rides."

"Just need to pick up my backpack, that's all."

"We can swing on by wherever that is. I got a couple errands to run."

“You know the abandoned warehouses down by the docks?  That’s where I’ve been sleeping unless I could...y’know, find some company for the night…crappy motel…”

"I know 'em.  Soon as you're done with your shower we can head out.  We'll grab your stuff first, then I can either drop you back here or you can keep me company for the rest of my errands.  I gotta swing by the pharmacy, the grocery store, the post office, and get an oil change."

“I don't mind helping,” Duke said quickly. “Can carry stuff, push the grocery cart and I could probably do the oil change for you if you wanted to save some cash.”

"Thanks, kid.  Though, I just gotta ask - 'probably'?"

“I mean, I know how to do it, I used to help my foster dad with his truck and he let me do oil changes, but that was a few years ago.”

"Fair enough.  You're welcome to take a crack at the old clunker if you like.  Even if you don't remember it's not like you could make it any worse."

“I'll do it this afternoon,” Duke promised.

"You know, kid, I appreciate the help, and I plan to continue letting you know that I do whenever you help out, because that's the appropriate response to someone lending you a hand.  But I want you to know that you don't  _ have _ to.  I don't know if you're doing it out of good manners or obligation or worry that I'll kick you out, but that key is yours as long as you need it whether you lift a finger to help around the house or not.  You want to sleep all day and eat the kitchen bare and watch loud TV all night, you can do that instead and I'm not gonna tell you to leave."

Duke impulsively threw his arms around her. “I might've been tripping last night but I was right about one thing. You  _ are  _ an angel.”

Gloria hugged Duke tight, and ruffled his hair.  "Just what any decent person ought to do. You shouldn't have been in that tough spot in the first place.  You're a good kid, and anyone who's told you otherwise is a stupid asshole."

“Was my own fault,” Duke said, ducking away from her hand.

"You're what, eighteen?  Nineteen? Any grown adult that let you - or made you - end up on the street is a stupid asshole.  No matter what you did."

“Nineteen. Was my fault I ended up there.”

"If you don't mind telling me, how exactly is it your fault?"

Duke sighed and sank into the chair. “You want the full story or the edited version?”

"Much as you're willing to tell."

“My dad was an asshole. Beat the crap out of me and my mom. He died when I was eight and she went off the rails. Drugs, I think. One of the local cops noticed how bad things were, got me into foster care a year and a half later. Bounced around a few homes, nothing great, nothing bad, ended up in a really good one when I was eleven. My foster sister, Tracy, she was cool. So were the two sons, real sons, I mean, not foster kids. Tracy left for college when I was fifteen and not long after, Mr McShaw got laid off and I got sent to a group home. They said they were sorry and everything and I know they would've changed things if they could but they couldn't. And the group home...I ran away after two weeks and I've been on my own since then.”

"So that's the group home's fault, then," Gloria concluded.  

Duke shrugged. “I chose to leave.”

"Because the group home was worse than living on the street.  Which, by the way - holy shit."

“Holy shit what?”

"Holy shit the group home was so bad that living on the street was a preferable alternative."

Duke shrugged again. “You know what those places are like.”

"And in what world is it okay to throw kids without parents into a hellhole like that?"

“Hey, you won't get any argument from me on that but at least there I had a bed, a shower, three meals a day. I chose to leave that.”

"Because it wasn't worth it.  And that's their fault, not yours."

“I could've stayed there and not had to do some of the things I had to do to survive.”

"But that's the key - you did what you had to to survive.  Including leaving that place."

“Yeah, maybe. Still my choice though. My fault.”

"Your choice, yes.  But not your fault. The only ones to blame are the people who made your living situation so awful that even the most basic necessities of life weren't worth it," Gloria said firmly.

“... There's no point in me arguing here, is there?”

"Nope," Gloria said briskly.  "Not your fault, kid. And I maintain that anyone trying to tell you it was, is a stupid asshole."

Duke nodded. “Thanks. For everything.”

"My pleasure, kid.  I know it's not easy to stop blaming yourself when you've felt like it's your fault your whole life. But you should know it's not.  That what you've been through is wrong and should never happen to a kid."

“I can really stay?” Duke said quietly. “For as long as I need?”

"For as long as you need.  For years, if that's what it takes."

“I'm really safe? I won't have to…” Duke's voice started to crack and he cut himself off with a choked noise.

Gloria reached out to carefully pull him into a hug.  "You're really safe. No matter what. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Duke let himself be hugged as the reality and the enormity of what Gloria had done for him sank in, leaving him shaking and sniffling.

Gloria rocked him gently.  "You're a good kid, Duke. Only a moron would think otherwise."

Duke managed a weak laugh. “Guess that makes me a moron.”

"Nah, just someone who's been listening to the wrong people."

“Yeah,” Duke said thickly, pulling away and running his sleeve across his face. “Sorry. Think I said some shit last night that wasn't particularly nice.”

"You also said the curtains were snakes.  I'm not lending weight to any of the stuff you said last night."

Duke shuddered at the memory. “That was...not pleasant.”

"Can't imagine.  Acid is nasty stuff.  Gonna stay away from it from now on?"

“Yeah. And the rest of it.”

"See?  Good kid.  Smart kid, too."

“Can I ask you something?” Duke said hesitantly.

"Ask anything.  I'll never get mad at you just for asking.  I can't promise an answer, but you are always welcome to ask."

Duke nodded, fiddling with his sleeve and staring at the table. “I haven't always been careful. Needles and stuff. I didn't do it often but…when I did... And...sex, too, haven't always been careful with that. Could you - could you run some tests?”

"Of course!  Whenever you feel comfortable, we can go in to the clinic and get you the whole works.  If there's anything you're not comfortable with me doing myself, the nurses can take care of it."

“Thanks,” Duke mumbled. “Know it was stupid.”

"We've all done stupid things," Gloria shrugged.  "I still do stupid things and I'm old enough to know better."

“What stupid things?” Duke asked, glad of a chance to change the subject.

"Drinking coffee.  Indigestion's a bitch but I do it anyhow."

“And there I thought you were going to tell me something funny.”

"I dunno, I think risking esophageal cancer because I can't give up my morning joe is pretty funny.  But then I have an ER doc's sense of humor."

“Fair.” Duke grinned. “Mind if I grab a shower before we run errands?”

"Go nuts.  Like I said, I already laid out towels.  Your clothes should be done in the dryer.  We can stop off somewhere to get some spare clothes and some of your own toiletries."

“Thanks. There was some cash in the back pocket of my jeans, any chance you found it before they went in the washer?”

Gloria nodded.  "Learned to check pockets the hard way, you don't want to know what those old latex gloves would do in the wash.  Anything I found in there, I left on top of the washer."

“Thank you. Least I can get my own stuff even if I can't pay my way.”

Gloria nodded.  "We can get your toiletries at the grocery store and stop by the thrift store for clothes if you like."

“That'd be good,” Duke said, standing up and stretching. “Thanks for the pyjamas. Not entirely convinced pink floral is quite my style,” he added with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, be glad it wasn't a frilly gown as well as pink."

“I will forever be grateful for that,” Duke said, laughing as he made his way to the bathroom. He showered, taking his time to luxuriate in the warm water, letting it wash away all the grime.

Half an hour later, he was back in the kitchen in his freshly laundered clothes and feeling better than he had done for months, if not years.

Gloria glanced him over with approval.  "Feeling better?"

“Much,” Duke said. “Need me to do anything here before we head out?”

"I'm good.  Let's go take on the world," she ruffled his freshly washed hair.

Duke grinned and ducked away from her, smoothing his hair back into place.

*******

Six weeks later, Duke had fully settled in. He'd been checked out at the clinic and gotten a clean bill of health which was more of a relief than he'd thought it would be. Gloria made sure the fridge and cupboards were always stocked up with enough food so that he was never hungry - something which had taken Duke a while to adjust to but once he had, he started eating properly and had put on weight and muscle and no longer looked like a stiff breeze would blow him over.

One evening, Gloria came home to find the house immaculately cleaned from top to bottom and the delicious smell of brownies wafting from the kitchen.

Gloria grinned as she came into the kitchen.  "I feel like I'm in one of those old tales where someone does a fairy a good turn and finds that household spirits now clean up and leave baked treats."

Duke laughed. “The only spirits I'm interested in are the alcoholic sort. Good day at work?”

"Well, everyone lived, so that makes it a good day in my book.  And this place looks amazing and smells great."

“I've been busy,” Duke said, grinning.

"You have, and this old lady appreciates it a whole lot," Gloria smiled.

“Good, because we're celebrating. Pot brownies and I ordered pizza.”

"You're a blessing kid.  Why the celebration?"

Duke grinned widely. “Got a job.”

"That's fantastic!" Gloria whooped, giving him a rib-creaking hug.  "Tell me all about it, kiddo. Where is it, when do you start, are they gonna be treating you right, how do you like your boss-to-be - I want all the details!"

“Cargo boat running out of the docks. Mostly short haul, runs up to Canada - so I'll still be home on the weekends - occasional longer ones but not until the spring so it'll give me a chance to get used to it. The boss is awesome, gonna teach me about maintaining the ship and sailing her and even the business side of stuff. Small crew, just three of us and the boss who goes on every run. First run goes out early Monday morning, five a.m.”

"That's terrific, I'm so proud of you," she beamed.  "Sounds like you'll love it. Just be safe out there, you hear me?  I don't want to see you back in my ER ever again."

"Thanks Gloria," Duke said softly. "And yeah, I'll be safe. I promise the only time you'll see me in your ER is when I'm bringing not-pot brownies on my day off."

"You're a great kid.  I'm lucky to have you around."

"No, I think I'm the lucky one," Duke said, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're lucky to have each other, then," she hugged him.

"Yeah, I'll settle for that. You won't - I can still have my room, right? Even if I'm away for longer?"

Gloria hugged him a little tighter.  "Kid, that key is yours 'til they're putting me in the ground."

“You're the best,” Duke said, hugging her tightly for a minute before he let go to pull the brownies out of the oven. “Sometimes think about what would've happened if you hadn't been on call, or if I hadn't dropped that acid. Not sure I'd still be here without your help.”

Gloria took a moment to answer, her throat tight as she thought about Duke bring brought in DOA, a victim of starvation or brutality or Haven's bitter winters.  "Best not mean you think that acid was a good idea."

“No, not exactly. It wasn't a good idea, it wasn't smart but the way it worked out...it was a good thing.”

"Yeah.  It was, kid.  For me too, you know."

“Really?”

"Really.  You're great company and a huge help."

Duke smiled softly. “I'll still help. On my day off. Anytime I'm home.”

"And this is still your home.  As long as you want it."

“Careful, you might end up stuck with me forever,” Duke teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Gloria ruffled Duke's hair.  "Kiddo, when I'm a hundred and twelve and you're an old man yourself, if you get kicked out of a nursing home for sharing a batch of pot brownies and you need a place to stay, you will  _ still _ have my key."

“Speaking of pot brownies,” Duke grinned and started cutting the batch into slices. “I hope I got it right, I had to call Tracy and ask how to change the recipe for pot brownies because I've only made regular brownies before.”

"I coulda told you that."

“Yeah, I figured but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

"You're sweet, kid."

“I have my moments,” Duke said, piling the brownies onto a plate and passing them to Gloria.

"It's nice having you around," Gloria took the plate and settled on the couch happily.

Duke sat beside her and snatched a brownie for himself. “Pizza'll be here in a half hour or so,” he mumbled around a mouthful of crumbs.

"Perfect," Gloria agreed, setting the plate between them.  "Wanna put on some cartoons?"

“Cartoons? Seriously? What am I, six?”

"Nah, more like four.  Better look for the preschool stuff."

“Hey, I just used the last of my stash of weed to make you brownies and now you're insulting me again?”

"I can't help it if you walked right into that one."

“Kinda did, didn't I?” Duke grinned ruefully. “Shut up and eat your brownies.”

"Sassy."  Gloria chuckled.

“Always will be."

"Good.  Lack of sass makes people boring."

“I mean...you'd know.”

"Damn straight."  Gloria laughed.

“I'll clean up my mess later,” Duke said, leaning his head on Gloria's shoulder.

"Fine by me."  Gloria wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Thank you for everything,” Duke said quietly.

"It's my genuine pleasure, kid.  You've really brightened up this old lady's life."

“You never had kids? A partner?”

"No kids.  My college sweetheart was drafted, we got married before we both shipped out.  I came home, he didn't. I was too much of a mess when I got home to even think about romance, and by the time I got myself together I was miles deep into my work and too set in my ways to make room in my life for some other guy."

“Sorry,” Duke said softly, hugging her.

"That's okay, kid.  I don't have one single regret about how my life turned out."

“Maybe not. Doesn't mean it wasn't shit and it doesn't mean it was fair.”

"True.  But it made me who I am.  And that doesn't make it a good thing.  But it does mean I don't regret it."

“Glad you don't regret it,” Duke said quietly. “And who you are is an amazing person and - and don't think this is the weed talking, I've only had one brownie - I just want you to know how much you - you and everything you've done - mean to me.”

Gloria pulled him close and kissed his forehead.  "If I'd had a son, I would have wanted him to turn out just like you."

“Wish you  _ had  _ been my mom. Maybe without some of the stuff I've done, I could've been someone for you to be really proud of.”

Gloria hugged him fiercely.  "I  _ am _ really proud of you, and I wish I'd been your mom too.  You  _ are _ someone any sane parent would be proud of.  To hell with those things."

“Thanks Gloria,” Duke said, leaning his head on her shoulder. “You're like a mom to me. That's how I see you.”

"I'm really touched, kiddo," Gloria said quietly.  "That means a lot to me. You're like a son to me. Wish I could've been there for more of your life."

“I wish that too.”

"Well, we can't change the past, but we can make the best of today and the future."  She ruffled his hair.

“Yeah. Oh, I didn't tell you the name of the ship I'm gonna be working on. She's called the Cape Rouge."


End file.
